Hojas sueltas
by Yashiro Senpai
Summary: "—Bienvenido a casa, te estaba esperando. —Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la oración. Él la miró atentamente y con su única mano quitó las lágrimas de su rostro."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Como siempre, es posible que se dé mi mayor temor: el OoC.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Levantó su mirada al cielo y observó las nubes grises. Quizá no sería más de las tres del mediodía y parecía incluso más tarde. El día gritaba tormenta por todos lados pero a ella no le importó, como a la mayoría de los aldeanos, siguiendo así con sus tareas cotidianas.

Había tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada por culpa de Tsunade, ya que le había pedido revisar unos casos clínicos y tuvo que hacerlo sin descanso toda la mañana. Prácticamente huyó del hospital cuando dio por terminado su trabajo y vio que era hora de comer. Moría de hambre.

Pagó cuando le entregaron su comida y de dirigió al parque, que es a donde iba y almorzaba cuando compraba algo ya preparado.

Comería sola, como últimamente lo hacía (últimamente siempre andaba sola). Eso la hacía sentir un poco mal, y es que todos sus amigos estaban ocupados y no precisamente con el trabajo. Casi todos tenían pareja ( _¡hasta Kiba!)_ , a excepción de Tenten y Shino, pero ellos se encerraban en el trabajo.

 _Como ella._

La verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Todos lucían tan felices y enamorados que ella no podía evitar sentirse como una sombra muy oscura caminando por detrás, agotada y oculta, con la sonrisa triste, ojos grandes y ligeramente vacíos, esperando.

 _Esperando por él._

Sasuke se había ido hace tres años de la aldea, un tiempo después de la guerra, y por un lado lo comprendía. Pero tres años esperando; tres años con una promesa flotando por el aire, amenazando con irse con el viento; tres años sin avisar cómo o dónde se encontraba.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un vago intento de librarse de esos pensamientos. Se había dicho a sí misma que esperaría por él de manera paciente y que no estaría triste con ello.

 _Pero se sentía tan incompleta._ Lo echaba tanto de menos…

Suspiró de forma cansada y se sacudió el cabello intentando acomodarlo, el viento no ayudaba mucho. Casi llegaba a su destino, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando el grito de cierto chico rubio la hizo voltear.

—¡Saaaaakura-chan! —Naruto venía corriendo de la mano de su recién esposa Hinata. No les sorprendía su comportamiento, pero no pudo evitar mirarlos confundida.

—Sakura-chan…—Dijo su amiga, bastante agitada. —A-acaba d-de…—Y se calló por la falta de aire.

—Okay, chicos. Tranquilos. Respiren y cuéntenme qué sucede. —Intentó calmarlos, bastante extrañada.

—Los guardias de la entrada… dicen… andaba por ahí… ahora está aquí'dattebayo…—Dijo el rubio, entra jadeos, ligeramente sonrojado y con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que tenía así a sus amigos?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando Naruto? —Preguntó desesperada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —¿Quién está aquí?

—S-Sasuke—Dijo Hinata con voz tranquila y apenada, mientras observaba su reacción. —, dicen que se encuentra en la aldea, que llegó esta mañana.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo un gran peso en el estómago. ¿Era posible? ¿Él había vuelto?

 _No_ , eso no era posible.

No era la primera vez que corrían ese tipo de rumores. No creería esta vez, no se ilusionaría de nuevo. _No otra vez_.

—Chicos…—Suspiró. —Deben ser solo rumores, solo eso. Recuerden que no es la primera vez que dicen que volvió a la aldea, ¿recuerdan? Deberían tranquilizarse un poco. —Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir su nombre, su mente estaba a mil por hora, pensando.

—P-pero esta vez parece ser verdad 'dattebayo. Los guardias lo vieron. Ellos lo dejaron pasar. —Dijo un tanto alterado.

—De verdad aprecio su intención, pero esto ya ha pasado antes, y me he ilusionado, y han sido rumores, y siempre termino mal. —Dijo de golpe, terminando por sonar alterada. Suspiró. Sabía que no le beneficiaría en nada dejar que ellos la vieran así, eran de las personas que más se preocupaban por ella. Por eso estaban ahí. —Escuchen, lo siento, pero debo ir a comer. Ustedes deberían ir a casa, se viene una fuerte lluvia. —Dijo más calmada, y dándoles una cálida sonrisa se retiró.

No pudieron evitar mirarla con preocupación, pero cuando se fue Hinata comprendió que Sakura quería estar sola, y diciéndole esto a su ahora esposo, tomó su mano y fueron a casa.

Sakura casi corrió hasta llegar a una banca. Su comida estaba casi fría y su apetito había desaparecido. Sin embargo, se obligó a comer. Cuando terminó, se paró y tiró la basura en el contenedor.

Se quedó ahí parada, observando el parque vacío. Estaba completamente sola en un inquietante silencio. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento un poco más fuerte, levantando las hojas sueltas de los árboles y llevándolas consigo. Se sujetó el cabello con ambas manos para evitar que este no la despeinara más y se digirió a los columpios, se sentó en uno y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente.

Observando las hojas de los arboles volando con el viento se sintió aún más abrumada. Se sentía agitada, algo le impedía respirar bien y por un momento creyó tener algo atorado en la garganta. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar y de golpear algo.

 _Tenía ganas de que él estuviera ahí._

Sin embargo, solo se limitó a llorar en silencio, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No se dio cuenta cuando habían escapado las lágrimas, pero no pudo detenerse. Sus hombros estaban temblando por culpa de sus sollozos, pero ella ya no sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía parar.

Sentía que corría en círculos, su vida se había vuelto monótona, trabajando, siempre esperando. _Se estaba marchitando lentamente._

Levantó el rostro cuando sintió el aire correr aún más fuerte, y con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, se imaginó como una hoja suelta dejándose llevar por él, mientras se columpiaba más rápido. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza.

Parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, estaba lloviendo tan fuertemente que apenas lograba distinguir las siluetas de los árboles y bancas que estaban a unos metros de ella.

Se detuvo cuando vio algo fuera de lo común. Una silueta que parecía más de una persona que de árbol, pero no estaba segura. Sus lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia le impedían ver con claridad.

Parpadeó, intentando ver con más claridad. Parecía la silueta de un hombre bastante alto, y estaba mirando directamente hacia ella. Volteó a mirar su alrededor; no había ninguna otra persona.

Un rayo cayó y el estruendo la sobresaltó, pero el sujeto no pareció inmutarse. Sin embargo, ella aprovechó la ráfaga de luz para intentar ver al sujeto, aunque sea por un segundo.

No pudo ver nada, tenía la cabeza cubierta por algo parecido a una capucha. ¿Qué era esto? _Tenía que huir de ahí._ Había un raro sujeto encapuchado observándola en un parque en el que se encontraba sola mientras caía una tormenta.

Se puso tensa y sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando vio al sujeto moverse con bastante tranquilidad. _Se dirigía a ella._ Se levantó del columpio de un salto y se puso a la defensiva, sin evitar transmitir el miedo que sentía a través de sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó estúpidamente, pero agradeció que su voz no la traicionara y temblara. Escuchó algo parecido a una risa, de esas cuando algo te parece tan ridículo que quieres reír pero se queda en tu garganta.

 _Ahora estaba molesta._

La lluvia estaba bajando de intensidad. Sakura no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha.

—Sa-ku-ra. —Escuchó murmurar al sujeto. Titubeó cuando escuchó su nombre. _Esa voz._

 _No._

 _Por supuesto que no._

—Sakura, estoy en casa.

Levantó la mirada sorprendida, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y el picor de las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —Susurró, dando unos pasos al frente. No podía hablar, sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

Observó cómo se acercaba cada vez más hasta que estaba a un metro de ella, donde podía ver con claridad su rostro. Su cabello un poco más largo y oscuro, ocultando su ojo izquierdo, con una expresión tranquila y _sonriéndole._

Sakura sintió como si lo que hace un momento sentía roto e irreparable se juntara de nuevo y se volviera fuerte. Entre lágrimas y sollozos le sonrió de vuelta.

—Bienvenido a casa, te estaba esperando. —Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la oración. Él la miró atentamente y con su única mano quitó las lágrimas de su rostro.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho. No pudo contenerse y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo. Sasuke, un tanto sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

La pelirrosa levantó su rostro, buscando la mirada del moreno. Se vieron por unos segundos antes de acercarse y juntar sus labios, suspirando ante el contacto.

Y es que puede que muchos creyeran que ella estaba esperando por algo imposible, ilusionándose con una simple promesa, siendo una ingenua por perdonar a semejante persona. _Pero no era así._ Sakura sabía de los sentimientos y algunos pensamientos de Sasuke, así como sabía que volvería algún día y cumpliría con su palabra.

 _Por eso había decidido esperarlo._

Sakura sonrió contra él, acariciando su cabello. Suspiró de nuevo cuando sintió que Sasuke la abrazaba más fuerte, acercándola más a él. No pudo evitar pensar en las hojas sueltas que se dejaban llevar por el viento para encontrar su lugar. La oscuridad que había sentido sobre ella, atormentándola, parecía haber desaparecido, dejando en su ausencia una inmensa luz y calidez.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró observándola.

—Te extrañé. —Le dijo, desviando la mirada un poco incómodo. Él nunca cambiaría.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho. — Le sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba su mano.

* * *

 _¡Hola crayola!_

Aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia. Debo admitir que Sakura es un personaje que me gusta mucho y en algún momento de la historia me identifiqué tanto con ella que le tomé cariño.

El _SasuSaku_ es una de las parejas que más conflicto me causa, es como una relación llena de amor y de odio.

Es muy corto, lo sé, pero tenía pensado hacer continuación. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Un poco más de charla entre ellos dos no vendría mal (Creo que por eso fue que puse tan poco a Sasuke).

¡Gracias por leerme!

Con mucho cariño,

Yashiro x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Muy posible OoC.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Sakura suspiró mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace unos días. Sasuke la había llevado a su casa y después había desaparecido, diciéndole que tenía asuntos que arreglar con Kakashi y que estaría con ella un par de días después.

No pudo evitar sentir pánico y temor al pensar que el desaparecería de nuevo por años, y al parecer él lo notó porque le repitió que no se iría de nuevo de la aldea, pero no le dio más información.

Tampoco había visto a Naruto, así que fue a hablar con Hinata, quien le dijo que estaba en una misión con Sasuke y Shikamaru, pero que no era nada serio.

Hacía dos días de que había hablado con ella, pero no había sabido decirle cuando volverían. Así que no le quedó de otra más que seguir con el trabajo.

No podía concentrarse. Había estado muy distraída desde que llegó Sasuke, y más porque seguía esperando. No habían hablado, nada.

Suspiró con frustración. Estaba cansada y al parecer no se había dado cuenta, pero había oscurecido hace un par de horas.

Decidió que era hora de irse a casa, había hecho mucho por el día de hoy y estaba cansada. Sin más, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa.

Era una noche particularmente fresca, así que apresuró el paso. Ni siquiera se molestó en prender una lámpara cuando llegó; se iría directamente a su habitación.

Estaba tan deseosa por llegar a su tan cómoda cama que no se percató que alguien la observaba desde su sofá. Fue hasta que salió de la cocina, luego de beber un vaso con agua, que se dio cuenta.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó, mientras ahogaba un gran bostezo. No estaba segura si era él, pero aun así lo dijo en voz alta. _Tal vez ya volvió_.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Estaba feliz de que volviera, pero quería dormir. _Que inoportuno_ , se atrevió a pensar.

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Y desde entonces estás sentado en mi sofá? —Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja, incrédula y un poco confundida.

—Hmp.

Sakura suspiró. Ninguno de los dos encendió la luz, así que ella no podía verle el rostro, pero imaginaba que tenía una expresión indiferente.

Bostezó.

—Deberías irte a descansar.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. ¿No estás cansado?

—Hmp.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Hmp.

—¿Un sí?

—Hmp.

No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, mientras se frotaba los ojos para evitar que se le cerraran, pero a pesar de eso no distinguir nada más que sombras oscuras.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que por más molesta que fuera, lucía demasiado tierna y bonita. Sonrío para sus adentros.

Observó como Sakura se acercaba a tientas, como si buscara algo, hasta que sintió su mano sujetar la de él y lo jalaba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Vamos a descansar. —Sakura intentó no sonar nerviosa. No quería que se fuera, así que era mejor que se quedara a descansar con ella. No dijo nada más y se paró, mientras este se dejaba guiar por la mano de la pelirrosa.

—Ahorita vengo. —Dijo una vez que llegaron a su habitación. Tomó su ropa para dormir y se dirigió al baño para asearse rápido.

Gritaba internamente. ¡Sasuke se quedaría con ella!

Se observó en el espejo. Estaba echa un desastre. Cabello esponjado, mejillas rojas, ojos cansados y ojeras un poco oscuras. Así que se lavó el rostro, se lavó los dientes, se peinó el cabello en dos trenzas y se colocó su pijama.

Salió del baño y observó a Sasuke acostado en su cama. Tenía ambos brazos en la nuca y observaba el techo, como si estuviera pensando. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo cuando otro bostezo la interrumpió. Se frotó los ojos y se acercó a su cama.

Se acostó de lado para poder observarlo, hecha un ovillo, con ambas manos bajo su mejilla derecha. Él se percató que su mirada curiosa y la miró, continuando en esa postura.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. —Dijo, parpadeando excesivamente rápido. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando por culpa del sueño y no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y se giró hacia ella.

—Duerme. —Y acercó su mano a su mejilla, mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar, logrando relajarla un poco más.

Suspiró.

—No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con los ojos cerrados, no quería que viera el temor que sentía a través de ellos.

—No.

—Está bien.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su intensa mirada, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban un poco separados. Ella quería acurrucarse en él y sentir su cálido cuerpo. Titubeó un poco, mientras sentía su cara arder, antes de acercarse y esconder el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se ponía tenso. Se separó, avergonzada. _Que tonta era._

—L-lo siento. —Murmuró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista un poco baja, sin atreverse a voltear a verlo.

—Eres una molestia. —Sasuke no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cuando se sintió tan ruborizada, cuando sintió que él la acercaba de nuevo a su cuerpo, la colocaba en la misma postura que ella había intentado hace unos segundos y suspiraba.

Estaba confundida.

Separó su rostro del cuello delgado y masculino que tenía para intentar verlo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada un poco irritado.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Por qué viniste a quedarte en la sala de mi casa en vez de ir al hospital? —Le preguntó. Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde que le dijo que llevaba toda la tarde ahí. Creía saber la respuesta pero quería intentar que él le contara algo.

Lo miró cerrar los ojos, suspirando con frustración.

—¿No tenías sueño? —Dijo con voz un poco adormilada.

Sasuke estaba muy cansado de su misión; fue por eso que no puso objeción cuando Sakura le ofreció descansar. _Pero definitivamente no quería responder a esa pregunta._

—Sí, pero quiero saber.

Reprimió el gran impulso que tenía de gruñir y girar los ojos después de ver la mirada curiosa de Sakura, pero no contestó.

—¿Es porque no quieres que las personas de la aldea te miren?

 _¿Era tan obvio que por eso había acertado tan fácilmente?_

Era verdad, no quería que nadie en la aldea lo viera. Aún lo señalaban por ser el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, sumándole que se hacía llamar "vengador", que había huido de la aldea, que había intentado atacarla, y muchas cosas más.

 _No lo soportaba._

Sakura se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco cuando lo vio titubear. No esperaba que lo admitiera, claro, pero quería confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Se acercó a su rostro y se atrevió a depositar un beso en su mejilla, para después volver a acurrucarse en el hueco que se formaba en su cuello.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. —Dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke se quedó observando su rostro, tan relajado y tranquilo; la acercó más a él y se dispuso a dormir.

Sakura se despertó cuando sintió que el calor la sofocaba. Abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de Sasuke a centímetros del de ella; la abrazaba con firmeza y la tenía muy cerca de él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó su rostro, tan relajado y no con la expresión indiferente que siempre tenía. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, hasta que recordó que debía ir al hospital a trabajar.

Se levantó de la forma más tranquila y rápida, para no despertarlo, y fue a ducharse rápido. Salió corriendo, agarró algo para comer y mientras lo hacía le escribió una nota a Sasuke, después de esto salió corriendo de su casa.

Sasuke se despertó un poco desorientado, y es que después de tanto tiempo sin dormir en una cama tan cómoda, cualquiera despertaría así de confundido.

Se desconcertó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, buscándola. Lo único que encontró fue una nota, donde le decía que estaría trabajando en el hospital y que intentaría venir a la hora del almuerzo.

Se rascó la nuca, girándose al refrigerador para buscar que desayunar mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Sakura se encontraba demasiado sonriente, y parecía que todos sabían el porqué. Todo Konoha estaba enterado que Sasuke había vuelto y, probablemente, que se estaba quedando con la pelirrosa.

Después de una mañana llena de muchos encargos hechos por Tsunade, por fin llegó la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo. Se levantó y se estiró un poco, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

Se acercó a la puerta para colgar su bata cuando sintió la necesidad de voltear. Se giró y un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios. Ahí estaba él, recargado en la ventana de su consultorio, en una pose despreocupada y observándola detenidamente.

Se ruborizó, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sentía que los latidos de su corazón podrían escucharse hasta Suna.

—¡S-Sasuke-kun, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no querías que los de la aldea te vieran. —Dijo sin apenas respirar, con los nervios al tope y la respiración entrecortada.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros, como si no le importara, antes de contestar:

—Sería buena idea ir a comer.

Sakura lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. _¿La estaba invitando a comer?_

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de ella, así que antes de que dijera algo la tomó de la mano para poder irse.

Estaba muy aturdida. Sasuke no había soltado su mano en todo el transcurso del hospital a la tienda. No cabía en su felicidad, iban tomados de las manos y algunas personas volteaban a verlos más que sorprendidas.

Intentaba decirse que era por el simple hecho de que Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea, pero sabía que no era así. Todos sabían que ella estaba esperándolo, y ahí estaba, caminando con ella de la mano.

No hablaron en todo el camino, y cuando llegaron a la tienda compraron algunas cosas para comer, se dirigieron al bosque, donde él dijo que le apetecía ir, y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Comieron en silencio; Sasuke disfrutando de la comida y Sakura sin saber que decir. El viento soplaba y las hojas se levantaban a su paso. Ella, como siempre, no pudo evitar mirarlas. Le gustaban mucho.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando, cuando el viento le dio de lleno en la cara, se sentía tan tranquila y relajada que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Abrió los ojos, y por fin, después de varios minutos, se atrevió a voltear a verlo.

—Uh, de nada, s-solo me siento bien. —Le sonrió.

Sasuke se quedó observándola. Sabía que ella no se iría, que siempre estaría ahí y eso a él no le molestaba para nada. Ella lo amaba, se lo había demostrado miles de veces.

Sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Sakura levantó la vista hacia él, un poco cohibida, pero cuando le tendió la mano la aceptó.

Ruborizada, agachó la cabeza. Su mirada era demasiado intensa y no podía soportarla. Quiso confirmar de nuevo lo que le había dicho en la noche, antes de dormir.

—¿Te vas a ir de nuevo? —Preguntó con la mayor firmeza que podía utilizar en ese momento. El viento sopló de nuevo, logrando arrancarle un escalofrío.

Sasuke dio un paso, acercándose más a ella; ahora estaban a solo un par de centímetros. Tomó su mentón y levantó con delicadeza su rostró, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos. Tenía una mirada expectante, esperando su respuesta, dudando.

—Me voy a quedar aquí contigo. —Él no creyó que fuera necesario decir algo más, con eso decía bastante.

 _Sasuke se quedaría. Con ella._

Sakura sintió algo cálido recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió con tanta felicidad como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Sasuke la contempló; el viento despeinando su cabello, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que transmitía lo que una sonrisa siempre debía.

 _Era hermosa._

Tomó su mejilla y se acercó a ella, sintiendo su aliento contra el de él, cuando sintió como ella cerraba ese pequeño espacio. Ambos suspiraron ante el contacto del ansiado beso, moviendo sus labios y sintiendo lo que sea que fuera en sus estómagos.

Sakura de puntillas, acariciando su cabello con una mano y su cuello con otra. Sasuke un poco inclinado hacia ella, con su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron en la misma posición, con las frentes unidas, los ojos cerrados y las respiraciones aceleradas.

Sakura se sentía como esas hojas de las arboles que siempre observaba, libre, llegando a su destino, donde debía de estar, pero a la vez flotando, libre, danzando con el viento.

Sonrió y, levantando la vista, armándose de valor, mirando sus ojos, se atrevió a decirle una vez más, algo que ya le había dicho y demostrado una infinidad de veces.

—Sasuke-kun, te quiero.

Y él le sonrió.

* * *

¡Holi crayoli!

Perdón por tardar tanto, esta semana entré a la universidad y eso me ha mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada como para terminar este escrito.

Btw, disculpen si hay OoC; aún se me complica un poco escribir sobre Sasuke.

No puedo decir mucho sobre esto, en verdad siempre creo diferentes escenas de cómo él regresó, pero ninguna termina convenciéndome. ¡Kishimoto, ya no me hagas sufrir y di de una vez como fue todo entre ellos dos! :c

Pero en fin, espero que les guste y gracias por leerme.

Nos leemos en la próxima,

Yashiro x


End file.
